


Место встречи изменить… можно!

by Mika_Dawnray



Series: Непонятный мир [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mika_Dawnray/pseuds/Mika_Dawnray
Summary: Третий курс. За схваткой Драко с гиппогрифом скрывалось гораздо больше, чем могло показаться на первый взгляд.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Непонятный мир [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895554
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга M-E





	Место встречи изменить… можно!

**Author's Note:**

> Публикация на других ресурсах: только посредством ссылок на лично мной опубликованные тексты.  
> © Mika Dawnray

Ох, у Гарри скоро действительно не останется вариантов обмана для Рона. Сколько раз он уже вот так ускользал от него, наврав с три короба? Не счесть! Но и правду сказать нельзя. Каким бы хорошим другом он ни был, этого! не поймёт. Да и секрет этот не только Гарри, чтобы единолично его раскрывать.

Гарри чувствует себя прескверно. Крадучись, как преступник, пробирается в больничное крыло, а ведь не хотел! Хотел проучить этого дурака! Но не может. Не уснёт ведь.

Вот кто просил его так подставляться?! Вот зачем?!

Дойдя до больничного крыла, Гарри встаёт за углом и ждёт, когда выйдет мадам Помфри. Она всегда уходит вечером. Причём в одно и то же время. Никак тоже на свиданки бегает? Гарри не сдерживает усмешки. Хотя, что здесь смешного? Сам-то, вон, хорош, думал ли когда, что вот так свихнётся?!

Мадам Помфри действительно выходит и стремительной походкой удаляется к неизвестному счастливчику. Озираясь по сторонам, беззвучно — ну он надеется, что его не слышно! — Гарри подходит к дверям больничного крыла и медленно их открывает. Просовывает голову в образовавшуюся щель. Внутри тишина и потёмки. Входит. На койках, стоящих ближе ко входу, никого нет. Проходит вглубь и наконец видит его. Но через койку от него кто-то лежит. Гарри замирает.

— Он спит, не бойся. Мадам Помфри влила в него убойное снотворное, — говорит Драко, с улыбкой за ним наблюдая. Так бы и двинул, честное слово!

Гарри подходит и присаживается на его койку.

— Зачем ты это сделал?! — набрасывается на него шёпотом: снотворное снотворным, а осторожность никогда не лишняя! — Совсем чокнулся?!

— А что я должен был сделать? Просто стоять в сторонке, пока ты выделываешься? Это было бы неправдоподобно.

— Да ты и без Клювокрыла отличился на сто баллов! Что тебе Хагрид-то сделал? И с дементорами… это правда было обидно, чтоб ты знал! 

— Не блажи, Поттер. Ты же знаешь, что это спектакль. Мои, зато, были в восторге. — Драко так и лежит с предовольной улыбочкой. — И это не моя вина, что ты решил нарваться! Тоже мне, рыцарь, защитник убогих! 

— Малфой! — уже вслух зло предостерегает Гарри. 

— Ты сам начал! — злится и Драко. — За этим пришёл, что ли? Иди тогда отсюда! 

Гарри раздражённо смотрит на него, но молчит. 

— Нет. Не за этим, — говорит тихо, немного успокоившись. Переводит взгляд на перебинтованную руку. — Болит? 

— Да, — снова улыбается Драко. — Полечишь?

— Как? — По его взгляду со знакомым прищуром Гарри понимает, о чём он! — Совсем спятил? Здесь нельзя!

— Но целоваться-то можно! А ты ещё ни разу! Только орёшь, а время идёт!

Гарри понимает, что он прав и, быстро наклонившись, целует его, так же быстро садясь обратно.

— И что это было? — негодует Драко, облизываясь. — Поттер!

— Вдруг мадам Помфри вернётся, — оправдывается Гарри, оглядываясь на двери. — Неужели тебе совсем не страшно?

— Она только ушла. Раньше чем через полчаса не вернётся. Проверено! Не тупи!

— Это я туплю?! А кто спровоцировал опасную зверюгу на нападение?! Не от большого ума, знаешь ли!

Драко вдруг выкидывает здоровую руку вперёд, хватает его за грудки и дёргает на себя. Гарри не ожидал ничего подобного, поэтому легко поддаётся и падает на кровать рядом с ним. Он сразу ложится на Гарри, грузно придавив его всем своим весом.

— Нет! — Гарри охватывает паника, и он пытается выбраться из-под него. — Что ты делаешь? Сдурел совсем? Малфой! Пусти меня! Слезь! Ты травмируешься! Нас увидят! Малфой!

— Да угомонись ты! — рычит Драко и впивается ему в губы болючим поцелуем. Залезает рукой под его рубашку. Гарри мычит, кусается, но начинает отвечать! Он такой слабак рядом с ним! Безвольный! Бесхребетный! Свихнутый совсем! Драко растёгивает пуговицу на его брюках. — Я чуть-чуть, немного совсем. Полежи смирно, пожалуйста, — шепчет он как в горячке.

— Здесь нельзя! Нет! — Гарри снова выдирается из-под него, но ничего не выходит! Тяжеленный Драконище! — Малфой! Стой! Не здесь! Ты совсем уехал! 

— Именно здесь, Поттер! Я что, зря страдал ради этой кровати? 

Гарри замирает. А Драко уже хозяйничает в его трусах ледяной ручищей! 

— Что? — задыхается Гарри. С трудом, но до него доходит! — Ты это специально? Ты намеренно подставился, чтобы?!..

— Кровать намного лучше пустующих классов или коридоров. Будешь спорить? — Драко утыкается ему в шею, начинает её слюнявить быстрыми покусами, продолжая мучить его член. Гарри уже не может нормально дышать. И думать. Он снова сдаётся! Как всегда! Если однажды Драко захочет убить его, то с лёгкостью это сделает, потому что, кажется, он сдастся ему даже в этом. 

— Не убивай меня, — скулит Гарри. — Мне нельзя умирать. 

— Конечно, нельзя, кто же мне тогда отдрочит? Кончай давай, Поттер! 

Гарри лезет рукой в его штаны, еле сообразив, о чём он говорит. 

Кончает Гарри, как всегда, бурно, захлёбываясь стоном, тонущим во рту Драко. Драко сцеловывает его, улыбаясь, и кончает сам, заливая его руку спермой.

— Малфой, — хрипит Гарри минуты спустя, всё ещё не пытаясь выбраться из-под него. — Слезай. Нас увидят. Исключат. Убьют.

— Я им не позволю, — улыбается Драко, колдуя над их спермой. — Вот так. Чистота — залог здоровья.

— Здравый смысл — залог здоровья в нашем случае! Где ты его посеял? 

— Хватит бубнить. Ещё скажи, не понравилось. 

— Понравилось. Но не всё! 

— Это детали. — Драко наконец привстаёт, выпуская его. Гарри поднимается, смотрит на больного с почти соседней койки: спит. Гарри застёгивается, поправляет рубашку и помогает с этим Драко. Тот укладывается и снова тянет его к себе. Гарри не сопротивляется. Целует. Закрывает глаза. Слабак. 

— Всё, мне пора, — отрывается он от его губ. — Теперь уже точно. 

— Завтра приходи. Я устрою, чтобы меня оставили ещё на день. 

— Не знаю. Если получится от Рона уйти, — сомневается Гарри. 

Драко недобро щурится:

— Не придёшь, пожалеешь! От Рона ему не уйти, — передразнивает он. — Он и так день и ночь о тебя трётся! 

— Не трётся он! Не начинай! 

— Ещё неизвестно, чем вы там по ночам занимаетесь! 

— Тем же, чем ты со своей охраной! — огрызается Гарри. — У меня хоть только Рон, а вы втроём кровать давите! 

— Гарри! 

— Всё! Я пошёл! Лечись! А то с головой явные неполадки уже. 

— Договоришься, — снова расплывается в улыбке Драко. 

— Договорюсь, — улыбается Гарри в ответ, и тут двери больничного крыла открываются, впуская мадам Помфри. 

— Мистер Поттер? Что-то случилось? — беспокоится она. 

— Нет. Простите. У меня живот побаливал, но уже всё прошло, — выдаёт Гарри заготовленную речь и слышит, как хмыкает Драко. 

— Точно всё хорошо? — уточняет мадам Помфри, с подозрением переводя взгляд с него на Драко и обратно. 

— Да-да, простите ещё раз. Я пойду, — раскланивается Гарри и быстро идёт к двери. 

— У малыша Поттера болит животик. Утютю. Все тёмные силы сдохнут от умиления, даже драться не придётся, — поёт своим театрально-противным голосом Драко. 

Гарри оборачивается, прожигая его самым злым из возможных своих взглядом. А Драко улыбается, чуть рот не рвётся!

— Устроите разборки здесь, мало вам не покажется, обоим! — предостерегает мадам Помфри. 

— О, не волнуйтесь мадам Помфри, — продолжает развлекаться Драко. — Малыш-герой ни за что не подставит свой факультет. 

— Заткнись, Малфой! Жаль, Клювокрыл тебе череп не пробил! — шипит Гарри и, развернувшись, выходит из больничного крыла. Дурак! Ну Гарри завтра ему устроит! Стоп! Гарри останавливается. А он вообще никуда не пойдёт завтра! Пусть один торчит в своей койке, актёришка! Ответственный какой. Врага он из себя на каждом шагу корчит. 

Гарри возобновляет шаг. Проходит по гостиной Гриффиндора и сразу поднимается в спальню. 

Кого он обманывает. Если Драко перестанет доставать его на каждом шагу, он сам начнёт доставать Драко. Как они без этого? На одних встречах урывками ведь не выживут.

Гарри входит в спальню, отмахивается от Рона и забирается на кровать, закрывшись балдахином.

Лежит.

Вспоминает.

А губы сами разъезжаются в неконтролируемую улыбку.

И завтра он, конечно же, опять пойдёт в больничное крыло. Лечить этого дурака. 

Слабак!


End file.
